Frostbite's One-Shots
by Frostbite2424
Summary: This is my own version of the one-shots, I did use some of Prin Pardus's Ideas, though.
1. Introduction

**I am doing 100 one-shot challenge of my own. If you want to do one, just PM me. I will be doing most of Prin Pardus's ideas, just because I looked through them and though that they were really good. I just changed some words because I didn't know what the others meant. I also added words with slightly different meanings. She also has this challenge.**

_**The Rules:**_

**1.) Themes must be done in order.**

**2.) It's your choice on how you interpret the themes. You can take a spin on any of them.**

**3.) The end date is June 24th 2014.(This one MIGHT change.)**

**4.) Entries must be at least 600 words each.(This one MIGHT change.)**

**~~THEMES~~**

**0. Kit**

**1. Injured**

**2. Drowning**

**3. Evil**

**4. Abandon**

**5. Boredom**

**6. Death**

**7. Take Your Best Shot**

**8. Creativity**

**9. Tragedy**

**10. Puzzling Words**

**11. ILL**

**12. Attitude**

**13. Nothing**

**14. My story**

**15. Possibilities**

**16. One more time**

**17. Just Say It**

**18. Last Words**

**19. Immature**

**20. Blazing**

**21. Help**

**22. Presence**

**23. Because**

**24. Forced**

**25. Reversed**

**26. Cast Away**

**27. Emotions**

**28. Questions**

**29. Hope**

**30. Crackling**

**31. Curl Up**

**32. Together**

**33. Look Again**

**34. Brief**

**35. Space**

**36. Special**

**37. Jinx**

**38. Stop Fussing**

**39. Cozy**

**40. Breaking**

**41. Either Or**

**42. What was it like?**

**43. Waiting**

**44. Willpower**

**45. Who Am I?**

**46. Ignored**

**47. Follower**

**48. Just Try**

**49. For Me?**

**50. Readers Choice(unless they don't give you one, then it's your choice.**

**53. Ceremony**

**54. Lightning**

**55. Protection**

**56. Stay With Me**

**57. Where's the leader?**

**58. Rescue**

**59. Spreading**

**60. Thief**

**61. Deserter**

**62. Stolen**

**63. Sarcasm**

**64. Darling**

**65. How Much is too Much?**

**66. Over**

**67. TryAgain**

**68. Hidden**

**69. Forgotten**

**70. The Last Time **

**71. Aging**

**72. Soldiers**

**73. Justice**

**74. Tread Carefully**

**75. One False Step**

**76. Connection**

**77. Mess**

**78. It Can't Be**

**79. In Due Time**

**80. Awake**

**81. Delicious**

**82. Fallen**

**83. Trickery**

**84. Tortured**

**85. How much longer?**

**86. Kicked out**

**87. Surplus**

**88. Rough**

**89. If**

**90. Friend**

**91. Found Not Lost**

**92. Thought dead, not forgotten**

**93. Deep**

**94. I Could Have**

**95. Desirable**

**96. Resentment**

**97. Build Up**

**98. Inch by Inch**

**99. Dilemma**

**100. Blue Sky**

**So, that is all! Oh yeah, before I forget, here is a short story so this fits the guidelines.**

_I remember that night_

_The clans were at war_

_The moon,_

_Being ever so bright._

_The bloody battle_

_Cats attack_

_One another_

_No real reason,_

_Just a fight_

_I'm a medicine cat,_

_All fights_

_Are bloody battles,_

_Just to me_

_Nobody will understand_

_Nobody will see my view._

_I see blood,_

_Then there has been,_

_One bloody battle_

_They say,_

_Just a border skirmish._

_I say,_

_Blood is blood_

_You have a wound that needs healing._

_Don't argue with me,_

_I have the third most power,_

_Throughout the clan._

_I am Skybound_

_The Skyclan medicine cat._

_This is my view,_

_Of all battles._

_Is it safe now?_


	2. Kit

**This is my first one shot! I have made my own 100-one shots challenge, I have a lot of the same things as Prin Pardus, I just added or changed some of it. This one is pretty sad, so if you are very emotional, have some Kleenex's by you. It might make you cry.**

**~~CAUTION~~ SADNESS AHEAD!~~**

"She will open her eyes when she wants!" hissed a pure black queen with ice blue eyes.

"It's been a quarter moon! There has to be something wrong with her!" hissed a brown tabby she with pale eyes.

"You are just saying that because she's not as perfect as _your _kits!"

_Who are they talking about? Wait! I haven't opened my eyes. Could they be talking about me? Or maybe my siblings. Where are they? Are they outside? Why does my mother argue so defensively?_

"Your other kits died. They didn't open their eyes ever! Aren't you a little worried about her?"

_My siblings are dead? I must open my eyes. So my mother won't worry._

The little black she cat leaned against her mother, walking to be right in front of her. She faced the other queen and stretched her eyes open. It didn't work. She tried again, then she heard a gasp from the other queen.

"She's blind! She just opened her eyes!"

"Shadekit, turn around." Her mother ordered.

Shadekit turned around to face her mother. Her mother let out a high pitched wail. Suddenly the medicine cat and clan leader were in the den.

"Did the last one go?" Asked Moss-shade.

"No."

"Then what is it?" Asked Marigoldstar.

"She's hideous!"

"What?" meowed Marigoldstar, disbelieving.

"She's blind. She finally opened her eyes." Moss-shade explained.

"I hate her! She's not my kit!"

"Yes she is."

"Not anymore! My mate would agree!"

"Agree with what?"

The queen spun around with shock.

"Mapleheart! Our only other kit is blind and ugly!"

"She's not ugly."

_Why does she hate me?_

_Isn't she proud?_

_I opened my eyes._

_So what if I'm,_

_What's the word?_

_Blind._

_Is that why I can't see?_

_Is that why she hates me?_

_What do my eyes look like?_

_How am I hideous?_

"Look at her! Her eyes are faint blue and glossy white! It's not normal!"

_That's why._

_My eyes are ugly._

_Not normal_

_I look dead._

_Maybe I should die._

_She won't have to hate me_

_Not anymore._

_Not ever again._

_She will never,_

_have to look at me._

_Never have to,_

_Breathe the same air as me,_

_Her hideous monster_

Shadekit stood up and snuck out the back. She sniffed the air, looking for the familiar scent of water. She walked forever. Then, suddenly it hit her nose. Quite literally. She fell into a river, she yelped in surprise.

_No! No! No!_

_I take it back!_

_I don't want to die!_

_I want my mother!_

_Even if she hates me!_

_I want to live!_

_Don't take me, please!_

_Not this way! _

_I don't want to suffer!_

_Not anymore at least..._

The young kit gets one last breath of air, until she disappears under the surface of the water, _forever._

_Why?_

_Why did you take me?_

_Why couldn't I have,_

_Just one last chance._

_Bring me back_

_To my kit fluff,_

_My world of love,_

_Before my eyes opened._

_I will know better._

_Wait, why is it so dark?_

_Where am I?_

_Who am I?_

_I'm still a kit!_

_Bring me above the water!_

_I will drown!_

_What's that?_

_It's scaly_

_And,_

_Ew! Slimy._

_It's green!_

_Wait, how can I see?_

_Where's Starclan?_

_Am I one,_

_From those ancient stories long ago?_

_A lost cat._

_Stuck where I die._

_Never in Starclan_

_Never anywhere._

_I shouldn't have opened my eyes._

_Never._

_Now I am lost,_

_Forever._

_I will never see another cat again._

_Not now,_

_Not ever._

_I am here,_

_Forever._

_I hope she's happy._

_Her monster is gone._

_I feel bad for my father,_

_I never got to meet._

_And never will._

_She better be happy,_

_Or I suffered for nothing,_

_Died in vain,_

_And should have lived._

_She is at peace._

_The monster is dead,_

_She can hunt,_

_And battle,_

_Without me. _

Eventually, Mapleheart decided that he could not live without his daughter. Not knowing what happened to her or if she was okay. He drown himself in the same river, and also became a lost cat. He was stuck at the bottom of the river with his daughter. They got to know each other and faded out of memory, into what I like to call 'The After Afterlife.'


	3. Injured

_Help! I can't breathe! My chest hurts my paw is in mass pain! I can't speak, can't call for help! Don't take me!_

_**You're probably wondering what all this is about**_

_**It was an ordinary day**_

_**Just as a warrior now.**_

_**My brother attacked**_

_**Now I'm stuck here...**_

_**Under this bush,**_

_**Sliced up and half dead,**_

_**A boulder on my leg...**_

_**Help.**_

_I wake up and it is barely dawn. I'm still catching up on my sleep from the night before, I became a warrior yesterday, so I had to stand guard for the night, with my brother, Lionclaw. A kit, that was a loner, got too close to the camp and he killed him. I said I would tell the leader, but he threatened me. That's how I got here. Here's how it played out, we can skip the ceremony._

"This is so exciting!" I had whispered to him.

"I know, I can't believe we are finally warriors!"

Then, we heard rustling in the bushes. This is a long time past when newly made warriors would guard _inside _the camp. Now we guard outside. Our fur was ruffled as we glared at the bushes.

"Show yourself!" Lionclaw had growled.

A small kit came out shakily.

"Please don't hurt me, I'm lost." The kit mewed.

"Go find a different place, _now!"_

"He's just a kit, lighten up Lionclaw." I joked with him, but he turned on me that night. He whipped his head towards me. He growled and slammed me to the ground. He unsheathed his claws and sliced straight down my side.

I glared up at him.

"You think you're so much better than everyone now that you're a warrior! You're just a stupid young warrior! You aren't handling this right! If you hurt him, I'll tell Willowstar!"

"How would you know? Why would she believe you? You're just a stupid little warrior! If you do, I will kill you, slowly and painfully."

"A warrior doesn't need to kill to win his battles."

Just then, he bit down on my tail. I yowled in fury and tried to fight back, but I couldn't turn. He turned away from me and went back to the kit. He grabbed him by the scruff and slammed him into a tree. The kit screeched in pain. I forced myself up, to help the poor little guy, but my brother heard me and turned around. He slid under my belly and turned on the other side to slice my other side. He nipped at my legs and whipped me into a bush. I hit a rock cliff and a boulder fell on me. I blacked out.

_That's how I ended up here stuck under the boulder. But, now I feel the boulder moving. Someone's going to save me! I can barely see them. There are three cats above me. I smell, Marigoldheart, the medicine cat, Willowstar, and Dewleaf, my father. He grabs me by the scruff and pulls me out into the open. Marigoldheart starts putting herbs on my wounds. Ouch! That burns! I can't hear what she's saying. My eyes get tired and I can't keep them open, so I close them. _

_I have no dreams and wake up in the medicine den, I can see the young kit, bloody just like me. He's curled up in the corner, whimpering every once in a while. Then, I hear someone at the entrance. It must be Marigoldheart. Once the cat walks past me, I realize it's my brother._

"Young Shadow. Did you think you could get away that quickly."

_He unsheathes his claws and his about to slice the kit, Shadow's throat. I gain up all the strength I have left in body, which is the only thing keeping me alive right now. I stand up shakily and run over to my brother. I pounce on his back and knock him over, he flips me and slams a heavy paw on my face. I squirm away and dart under his neck. I bite his throat and feel his warm blood in my mouth. I hear the kit screech, I feel dizzy, I feel blood rushing to my head, not a lot though. I fall to the ground and die, in front of the young kit, who is all alone now. My parents had two kits that just became warriors a couple days earlier, and now they killed each other._

_**Two siblings,**_

_**Once good friends.**_

_**Are now enemies**_

_**My brother turned on me,**_

_**And I fought back.**_

_**That kit still has a life to live**_

_**I lived my life**_

_**I became a warrior**_

_**That's all I wanted**_

_**And I got it.**_

_**I died,**_

_**To save a kit that,**_

_**I don't even know.**_

_**My brother tortured me**_

_**I died from blood loss and weakness.**_

_**He died from me**_

_**I killed him.**_

_**Will I go to Starclan?**_

_**The Place of no Stars?**_

_**To the empty skies?**_

_**Wherever it is,**_

_**As long as it's away from him**_

_**I never want to see him again.**_

_**You know my story,**_

_**What is yours?**_


	4. Evil

_Huh! Never knew that I'd end up this way. Dead! Well I do deserve it. I have weird story, but my life helps it make sense. I like to use flashbacks in my stories, so beware and try not to get confused. Here it goes,_

"Fallenbranch, Willowfeather, and Nightstream, go hunting." Leafstar had ordered us.

We went into the forest to hunt. Nightstream snuck away, to who knows where. I was alone, with Willowfeather, the cat that bullied me as a kit. I have a chance, to get the revenge I always wanted.

_**'Come on Willowkit! Leave me alone!" I yowled.**_

_**" Are you going to tell on me?" She sneered.**_

_**Of course not. She would only pick on me more. It's not worth it.**_

_**"No." I whimpered.**_

_**"Why not? Are you scared?**_

_**"No."**_

_**"If that all you can say.. 'No.'"**_

_**"What do you want me to say? Want to be mates?" I hissed.**_

_**"Hey everyone! Fallenkit doesn't know that she's a she cat! She wants to be my mate!"**_

_**"No! You said I could only say 'no'!"**_

_**"Why so defensive?"**_

There was that cat, that mean cat, right infront of me. That day, I swore to get revenge. She never knew how much she changed an innocent kit. It's more fun tease than to be picked on. So, quick as a snake, I jumped on her back, flipped her around and clamped onto her throat. I didn't let go until there was no life left in her. I dropped her and went to find some stuff to cover my scent. Now I have had my revenge, on her. I thank Leafstar for sending me on this patrol, not literally. After I cover my scent, I head back to camp with a mouse. The only thing is, if anyone finds out it was me, I need to kill them. I'm an evil murderer now.

I see Winterleaf, the medicine cat, investigating the body after someone found it and brought it back to camp. She sniffs Willowfeather's wound and glares at me. Willowfeather's sister is my new enemy. I knew she'd keep quiet for a while, but I will be her victim. I don't know why I didn't try to kill Winterleaf too, she was also mean.

_**"What is it?" I asked nervously.**_

_**"It's snow dummy!"**_

_**"That's mean."**_

_**"So? You are a dummy."**_

_**"No I'm not!"**_

_**"You didn't know what snow was!"**_

_**"This is my first leaf bare!"**_

_**"All smart cats are born knowing what snow is!" She lied. Sadly, she's a good liar.**_

_**"Oh."**_

_**"Fallenkit just admit that she's an idiot!" She announced.**_

_**My mother died after I was born, and my father left. I had a foster mother, Willowfeather mother, she hated me and only stuck up for her kits. **_

I went over to Leafstar and lied. The one good thing about being bullied by Willowfeather, was that I learned how to be a good liar.

"Winterleaf needs to collect herbs. Should I go with her?"

"Yes"

I walked over to the young medicine cat.

"Leafstar says I need to help you collect herbs."

"Fine." She growled.

We walked into the forest and when her back was turned, I killed her, the same way I killed her sister. This time, to cover my scent and make it so I wasn't a suspect I went over the Riverclan border to tick off Emberstrem, named exactly after his father, a cat from some prophecies. He chasedme and I passed all around Winterleaf's body, it seemed like he chased us, killed her and injured me. After he left, a patrol found us. I heard Winterleaf's mother wail in pity. Now both her kits were killed by me, but she didn't know that part. Or did she? I couldn't risk her knowing.

_**"Quit blaming my kits for everything! You worthless kit!"**_

_**"But, Goldenclaw, it's true! Willowkit said that I didn't know I was a she-cat and Winterkit said that I was a dummy!'**_

_**"Yeah right! And cats fly!"**_

_What? Did you think every flashback would be long?_

While I was injured, I made up the excuse that my bones cramped. Lucky for me, Winterleaf's apprentice, Whisperheart, sent Goldenclaw to take me for a walk. I killed he, just like I did to her daughters. Unfortunately for me, three cats were watching. Two pinned me, while the other went to get Leafstar. When she came, Leafstar just stars at me with disappointment.

"I expected more from you, Fallenbranch. You survived cruelty as a kit, so I thought you would be a good warrior. I thought wrong. You have seeked revenge and murdered the three cats that were mean to yo." She turned to the cats holding me down. "We must stop her now, kill her."

My eyes stretched wide. She's kidding, right? They aimed and sliced my throat. Now I'm here, in this dark place of no stars.

_Lessons I learned:_

_It's more fun to tease than to be teased._

_You can't get away with anything, you will get caught._

_Don't take life for granted._

_Don't waste time seeking revenge._

_Who cares what anybody thinks of you. You know who you really are and that's all that matters._

_Live in the present, not the past._

_Just walk away._

_Be grateful for what you have._

_You shouldn't kill, even if you're mad._

_The Place of No Stars is lonely._

_Be happy and don't be stupid_

—**Just so that I don't get a ton of people complaining!—**

**I know that warriors don't know what winter is, well they do, but they call it leaf-bare, but leaf-bareleaf/kit, really? No it's Winterleaf, thats how I want it and that's how it's going to stay!**


End file.
